Xiaolin Showdown: The Journey of a Thousand Miles Credits (2003)
Director Steve Lyons "Xiaolin Showdown Theme" Written, Produced and Performed by Chris Vrenna Clint Walsh Music by Kevin Manthei Main Title Design Eric Radomski Matt Danner Main Title Animation Azariah Owens Casting & Voice Direction Lisa Schaffer Starring the Voices of Rene Auberjonis As Master Fung & Narrator Jeff Bennett As Clay Danny Cooksey As Jack Spicer Grey DeLisle As Kimiko Tom Kenny As Rainmundo Wayne Knight As Dojo Susan Silo As Wuya Tara Strong As Omi Developed for Television by Brandon Sawyer Storyboard Steve Lyons Mike Sosnowski Debra Pugh Bob Foster Jeff Allen Matt Danner Dan Riba Keo Thongkham Timing Supervisor James Tim Walker Animation Timing Frank Andrina Rich Collada James Tim Walker Character Supervision Matt Danner Character Design Shellie Kvilvang Lois M. Lee Prop Design Jonathan Fisher Bruce H. Largent Background Direction John Calmette George W. Stokes Background Design Ted Blackman Robert Haverland Jairo Lizarazu George W. Stokes Keith Weezner Background Paint John Calmette Production Manager Aaron Simpson Animation Coordinators Mosa Kaleel Christian Nguyen Director of Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Color Stylist Artin Aghamalian Mark-Up/Painter Eric Nordberg Animatic Justin Schultz Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Film Editor Rob DeSales Assistant Film Editor Myra Owyang Assistant Production Manager to Techinical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Brody Ketry Iverson Mark Keefer Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Post Production Audio Services Hacienda Post Sound Supervised & Mixed by Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, CAS Supervising Sound Effects Editor Tom Syslo Sound Editors Roy Braverman Jeff Hutchins Brian Mars Daisuke Sawa Re-Recording Mixers Eric Freeman Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Animation Services Lotto Animation Supervising Director Sunggo Cho Aniamtion Directors Sunghyuck Choi Junoh Kim Layout Artists Insoo Kim Sangwon Park Dongkyu Lee Daewon Lee Key Animation Taeshik Kang Youngwon Jung Changhwan Park Dawsung Choi Byoungchul Jeon Final Checker Hosoon Shin Background Director Yunhee Kim Model Checkers Eunha Kim Jisoo Kang Assistant Animation Changsook Oh Heejung Kim Jin Hwa Kim Kyunghwa Jung Hyunshi Lee Minjung Kim Yunsun Mok Color Stylist Mihyun Ji Composition Hyoungjun Park Kyunwon Lee Gisoo Shin Jinchul Lee Sangbong Oh Production Staff Miok Kweon Jihyoung Bae Hun Yeo Hyunsook Hong Production Administration Tammy Middleton Michael Diaz Rebecca George Marci Gray Jacqueline Olsommer Mary Parkinson Amy E. Wagner Thommy Wojciechowski Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Accounting Athena Christianakis June Kuwatani Vice President of Music Suzi Cavita Business & Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Karina Waters Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development & Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Christopher Keenan Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producer Sander Schwartz This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. Dolby Digital IASTE © 2003 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:Kids WB! Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation